1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a condensing gas boiler for recollecting condensed latent heat by uptrend combustion, and more particularly, to a condensing gas boiler for recollecting condensed latent heat by uptrend combustion, which realizes a product of a high efficiency, lightness and compactness, in which latent heat exchangers are disposed in the same area as that of a combustion chamber, and perpendicular with the combustion chamber, an exhaust gas guiding member is installed so that the exhaust gas is collected into a place in the rear portion of a latent heat portion to then pass through the latent heat exchangers, and the latent heat exchangers are installed slantly in such a manner that re-absorption of the condensed latent heat can be done in the latent heat exchangers under the optimal condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a gas boiler uses gas as a fuel, and heats water by using combustion heat generated when the gas is burnt, and circulates the circulation water into heating tubes installed indoors by means of a circulation pump for compulsively circulating the heated circulation water in order to make rooms warm. In addition, the heated circulation water is supplied to a bathroom and kitchen as warm or hot water.
A condensing gas boiler among the gas boilers is a boiler having a maximized thermal efficiency, which uses combustion heat and directly heats circulation water, and re-absorbs condensed latent heat in vapor or steam included in exhaust gas.
FIG. 1 is a configurational diagram schematically showing a conventional downtrend combustion type condensing boiler, and FIG. 2 is a configurational diagram schematically showing a conventional uptrend combustion type condensing boiler.
First, as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional downtrend type condensing gas boiler includes a burner 13 which is supplied with a predetermined amount of air and gas by an air blower fan 12. Accordingly, flames 14 are generated in the burner 13. The heat of the flames 14 is transferred to heat exchangers 15 to undergo heat exchanging. As a result, low-temperature water, which flows in the inner tube, is changed into high-temperature water.
Also, the heat exchangers 15 which are not directly exposed to the heat, contact the high-temperature exhaust gas, to perform heat exchanging. The condensed water generated by heat emission of the exhaust gas is discharged outside via a water exit tube 16. The exhaust gas whose temperature is lowered below a dew point through heat exchanging is discharged via an exhaust gas exit duct 17.
However, the downtrend type condensing gas boiler occupies an internal volume excessively by the exhaust gas exit duct 17, which makes it difficult to design a light and compact product. Also, since a load of the exhaust gas is excessive, that of the air blower fan 12 becomes larger.
As shown in FIG. 2, a conventional uptrend type condensing gas boiler includes a burner 13 which is supplied with a predetermined amount of air and gas by an air blower fan 12. Accordingly, flames 14 are generated in the burner 13. The heat of the flames 14 is transferred to main heat exchangers 22 to make low-temperature circulation water which flows through inner tubes in the main heat exchangers 22 changed into high-temperature water.
Also, the exhaust gas contacts auxiliary heat exchangers 23 installed on a flowing path of the exhaust gas exit duct 17 to undergo heat exchanging. Accordingly, the circulation water flowing in the auxiliary heat exchanger 23 is heated primarily.
The uptrend type condensing gas boiler forms a dead zone which is a zone where heat is emitted from the exhaust gas without any special purpose, between the main heat exchangers 22 and the auxiliary heat exchangers 23. As a result, a thermal efficiency is lowered.
Also, since a flowing path of the exhaust gas exit duct 17 is laterally disposed as a structure of taking a roundabout way of the combustion chamber, an exhaust gas exit resistance becomes larger. Also, a spatial restriction becomes severe due to an exhaust gas exit path in a limited space.
To solve the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide a condensing gas boiler for recollecting condensed latent heat by uptrend combustion, which realizes a product of a high efficiency, lightness and compactness, in which latent heat exchangers are disposed in the same area as that of a combustion chamber, and perpendicular with the combustion chamber, an exhaust gas guiding member is installed so that the exhaust gas is collected into a place in the rear portion of a latent heat portion to then pass through the latent heat exchangers, and the latent heat exchangers are installed slantly in such a manner that re-absorption of the condensed latent heat can be done in the latent heat exchangers under the optimal condition.
To accomplish the above object of the present invention, there is provided an uptrend combustion type condensing gas boiler for recollecting condensed latent heat, having a burner installed in the lower portion of a combustion chamber, for supplying heat; a present heat portion provided with present heat exchangers absorbing heat generated from the burner; and a latent heat portion provided with latent heat exchangers for absorbing heat of exhaust gas having passed through the present heat portion, the uptrend combustion type condensing gas boiler comprising: the latent heat portion integrally deposited on the upper portion of the present heat portion which is integrally formed with the combustion chamber, perpendicular with the present heat portion; an exhaust gas guiding member which is installed so that the exhaust gas is collected into a place in the rear portion of the latent heat portion to then flow into the front portion of the latent heat portion; the latent heat exchangers provided along the path where the exhaust gas flows from the rear portion to the front portion; and an exhaust gas exit formed in the upper end of the latent heat portion, for discharging the exhaust gas outside.
Here, the exhaust gas guiding member comprises: a lower guiding plate for collecting the exhaust gas flowing in from the combustion chamber into a place of the rear portion of the latent heat portion; and an upper guiding plate for making the exhaust gas collected in the place of the rear portion of the latent heat portion flow to the front portion so as to be discharged upwards via the exhaust gas exit.
Also, the latent heat exchangers installed between the upper guiding plate and the lower guiding plate are formed of a double or multiple structures, and installed slantly in order to maximize a heat transfer area.
Also, a condensed water exit for discharging the condensed water via a condensed water discharging tube is formed in the lower guiding plate.